As computing and network technologies have evolved and have become more robust, secure and reliable, more consumers, wholesalers, retailers, entrepreneurs, educational institutions, and the like have and are shifting business paradigms and are employing the Internet to perform business rather than utilizing traditional means. For example, today consumers can access their bank accounts on-line (e.g., via the Internet) and can perform an ever growing number of banking transactions such as balance inquiries, fund transfers, bill payments, and the like.
With the tightening of browser and operating system security it has become increasingly more difficult to detect and launch client applications from browsers with minimal user intervention. To exacerbate matters users can encounter significantly disparate experiences depending on operating system and/or browser security settings. Conventionally, the detection and launch of client applications has involved a combination of nonstandard approaches, such as browser plug-ins, ActiveX, signed Java Applets, etc. to obtain users consent to run client applications on their machines. While such nonstandard approaches may have achieved their ends, such approaches elicited a multitude of additional security dialogs generated by the operating system and/or browser making a user's experience extremely unpleasant, tedious, and daunting. Additionally, conventional means of detecting and launching client applications can significantly compromise computer, operating system, and/or browsers security (e.g., installing ActiveX control, even from trust sources, can open up possibilities for malicious sites to exploit any security holes that might exist in the ActiveX control).